Malice Desire
by Tranquil Sagacity
Summary: A girl helpless and weak used as a device of pleasure for a man who she just met, and he has been waiting for. Will she become a slave or a puppet the choice is her's as long as she obeys master. The other perverts of Akatsuki are dying to get their greedy hands on her, Is The puppet master going to share a little if not any or become obsessed with the fragile flower.
1. A Yearned moments arrival

**Hello just a note before you begin, 1 of the main characters is an OC and not a character from the actual show, also for those of you who don't know what and OC is, it stands for Own Creation. I know here in this first chapter not really any of the actual characters have sprouted to show but you know you have to build the story to get anywhere with it :) .**

Malice Desire

Her Crimson lips puckered as she felt her self ready to cry, Tears already swelling in her eyes as her alluring emerald rings glistened. Madoka felt so vulnerable in her nightmarish surroundings, though she was naive to what was lurking in the dismal shadows. Abruptly dim light appeared, it wasn't as vivid as she hoped but it was enough to display the room. Madoka was sitting in the right back hand corner of the dark room examining everything that was shown by the dim light. In one of the more somber shadows of the room strolled a tall muscular looking male. He was smiling in ravish way that almost seemed

perverted.

"GOD, DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY" he asked loudly as it echoed in the room. His voice was deep and Madoka knew it was just a rhetorical question though she would have still been to frightened to respond if not. Madoka stood up slowly easing and creeping her way up the wall to stand, She stared at the man with a face of dismay but was also looking him up, because although she was extremely scared right now she found him astonishingly attractive.

"you like what you see don't you, Madoka Kiyoko" he smiled grimly, his last words prolonged and drawn out to emphasize that he knew her.

"w..who are you, how do you know my name." She hissed but it had no effect for her soft delicate voice made it seem kind.

"Ha! i know you're fucking life story" he stepped eerily close to her and placed his hands on her shoulders leaning in he whispered into her ear,

"I'm Sasori, but you can only call me, master" He cackled in a cynical manner but to Madoka it seemed so macabre.

"Oh yes, and how do i know you're name you ask" he said in a soothing and flowing rhythm.

"About 8 years ago when you where 7, i saw you walking around playing with little insects, ah what a cutie you where i wanted so badly to snatch you up then and there but i waited and god am i ever so happy i did, because that little cutie is now a sexy little thing." His demeanor giving him a more terrifying look as the dim lights shadowed around his Bright Red eyes that looked like raging fires. His hair was Bright red he wore a black sleeveless shirt and some jeans He also wore a ring on his left thumb. Madoka was just lost gazing at him for a moment.

She was wearing a white shoulder sweater shirt that hugged her body nicely and a pair of dark jeans and flip flops. Her silky hazel hair was wavey and put in a bun on her head with 2 pieces of hair gently swaying down to each side of her face. Her shirt was stained with black from the stone walls now.

"W..what do you want?!" Madoka screeched in a uncomfortable tone.

"oh, no no no, its 'what do you want master'" he chuckled as he watched her frantically looking around the empty room but there was no aspiration, and she knew that to. Madoka commenced in sliding alone the right side of the wall trying to arrive in the front right side, but with quick agility as she did Sasori grasped her wrists in one hand and settled them above her.

Sasori felt a rush, his testosterone levels were jumping greatly and he didn't think he could wait any longer to ravish and rape the girl he had been waiting 8 years for already. The more aroused he became the more his flaring brilliant red eyes glowed illuminating the room, he started growling and gripping her wrists tightly cutting off blood circulation.

"You're a pedophile!" she squealed trying to kick at him but it was as if he was immune to the pain she tried to inflict upon him.

"Y..yes i am, and I've raped many precious little girls, the innocence and fear, i'm always amused till they disobey master then their existence is unnecessary, but i don't think i'll have that problem with you for a while." Sasori reasoned bashfully while smirking ear to ear it was almost like he was boasting about such a thing.

He leaned in and licked Madoka's neck, "delicious"

Madoka cringed and her body shivered, she enjoyed the pleasurable feeling she was getting but she was still frightened. Sasori could easily feel her body temperature rise from arousal. He didn't want her first time to be fun though he wanted to leave a distressed mark in this memory if he even aloud her to continue living after this.

He calmly rose his hand up to her shirt and waved it from left to right and in doing so proceeded to make each piece of thread un-twine and diminish.

"how did yo. . ." she was cut off quickly by a rough kiss, she started to squirm around trying to get free but he had already mostly all that was left was her cute light blue bra and panties. Though instead of using his common technique he chose to left go of her hands and just push his body against hers to prevent movement while he unclasped her undergarment. Oh how he was relishing this adoring the sight of her soft porcelain like skin he was going to savor this moment.

Her lingerie like bra fell to the ground exposing her breast they were soft. In lure of keeping her from fleeing from him he snapped his fingers and her hands where tied tightly with rope behind her back. He did this with ease not even taking into thought or consideration the fact that she was left ignorant of how he did so.

He clutched her hips and pushed his body that was still clothed against her now almost naked one and sucked on her small nipples, the room was cold and she was already aroused so they were already a bit hard but the touch of his teeth nipping at her and being sucked on was so breath taking. She let out a small moan biting her lip trying to hold in the sexual noises her body was attempting to make. Sasori looked up and leered at her the sound of her delicate moan was almost to much for him to handle.

He rapidly pulled his shirt off showing his well toned muscular body and a fair amount of chest hair. then slid off his pants and tossed them to the side, She started to panic not knowing what to do or how to react she had never experienced sex before but she was about to.

Madoka wasn't standing all the way against the wall and after Sasori slid off his black boxers, he slammed her against the wall and sealed her lips into a kiss that was rough and painful, but she liked it she was filled with so much lust and avidity and there was no way out why try to fight if you cant win she thought.

He lifted her up, him being 6'2 and her being only 5'4, she went up easy, he lifted her legs skillfully over his shoulders while pressing her against the wall so she wouldn't fall. Sasori was shaking with anticipation the moment he has waited so long for was finally here.

He let the head of his hard 8 inch cock touch her soaked panties.

"Oh what a naughty girl, you're fucking turned on!" He snarled and growled craving for her body he waved his hand to her panties and the fabric abolished.

For a moment he sat deciding if he would just go in or trick her, and of course being the vile cold person he was he tricked her. He snared at her and gave her a grim look, then let the pressure holding her up go for a moment, and in panic she thought she would fall but then he quickly thrusted all the way into her without warning. Madoka screamed loudly and from outside the walls of the dark room a voice screamed "KEEP IT THE FUCK DOWN, I'M TRYING TO READ YOU JAG-OFF"

Sasori recognizing the voices-tress bastard as Tobi, Sasori punched the stone wall and cracked it out of annoyance. He growled leaving his cock all the way in Madoka as the pain built and he knew it did he yelled back "YOU'RE JUST FUCKING JEALOUS YOU DON'T GET THIS MUCH PUSSY!"

Madoka who was biting her lip and had tears streaming down her face and blood mixed with her juices wondered who else was around and where she was at.

But that though was quickly yanked away when he started thrusting hard into her not considering that she was in pain or even caring for that matter instead of moans he was deeply growling, Madoka was wincing, and squealing and moaning loudly and almost uncontrollably, His speeds where unhuman but soon enough the pain deceased and all that was felt was pleasure, she was nearly screaming now, and oh how did he love it when she screamed so her grabbed her hips and threw her to the floor. It was so cold but right now she didn't care, and in a sudden moment of pure bliss her jaw opened when he let himself literally just fall into her, she screamed. He begin thrusting in and out again from head to base of his cock her body was devouring all of it.

The pressure building was overwhelming her and she couldn't help but wrap her legs around him to release some of it though she was sliding back and forth and it hurt her back and bound hands she wasn't focused on that.

"I..I'M GANA C" as she was about to cum, Sasori put his hands on her shoulders and strongly hauled her to him as much as his strength aloud him, his cock was in the deepest part of her it could reach, he was in her womb.

"Uugahh" He groaned feeling like his cock was going to be amputated from how tight her small pussy was. He then quickly shot his hot sticky load into her, filling her up and some leaked out in a rude awakening she to climaxed and was unable to move or make a sound her entire body was tense.

Though she soon relaxed her body and all she could do was moan and pant with her tongue out. Sasori knelt down low and licked her small clit bringing it out of its hood, her loved playing with her cute little love button so he continued licking but he also sucked her clean stabbing his tongue into her lapping up her and his cum like it was the most appetizing thing he ever tasted.

Madoka moaned again and came once more her body was trembling and quivering as she went into an orgasm, though when she did Sasori smiled with malice and shoved his cock in thrusting 5 times hard drawing more juices out then he licked that up to. While Madoka lay weak on the ground he walked over and commanded "Suck it" Madoka having no choice but to obey like the slave he was making her into, she gently kissed the tip where the little whole was and pre-cum leaked into her lips, the place she kissed was sensitive and he liked it.

"Open!" Sasori demanded so she again listened but when she did to her surprise got a mouth full of his lollipop, he loved the feeling of her throat squeezing around it like a moist cushion that hugged just a bit to tight. She was gagging but he just wanted it cleaned so after it went all the way in and settled for a moment he pulled out and said "get the fuck up"

Not knowing what was going to happen next she weakly stood barely able from her shaking legs and the sweet juices running down her leg. Sasori grabbed her wrist and began dragging her then opening a door he raised his hands and lit what she thought was a hall torches lined the enclosure, the partitions were all stone and cave-like. He persistently tugged her down the hall and to a door he kicked it open and this room was better lit and had a bed it was bigger and had a closet almost like a hotel room. He threw her onto the ground and told her she had to sleep there, he locked the door and walked to the restroom to take a shower. She was agitated and distraught but tried to unlock the door and it wouldn't budge.

Abruptly Sasori's voice yelled "DON'T YOU FUCKING TRY ANYTHING I WILL SLIT YOU'RE FUCKING THROAT RIGHT NOW BITCH!"

Then in almost a hummed tune he said "then you'll be my puppet to."

She stopped dead in her tracks and just lye on the ground in pain holding herself she eventually fell asleep as he came out of the shower he stared proudly at the damage he caused her and plopped down on his soft bed, Sasori trained off in thought. He was usually wanting more then to shoot just one load but he had a long day due to having a mission and was assassinating that day. But he would be up for more rough fun the next day. Sasori also planned on showing off and teasing some of the other males there in Akatsuki Lair.

**Hello, so well this is the first chapter, and I've never used this site before but i do hope you guys like it, can't wait to get more out, also sorry if there are any spelling errors, or anything was repeated i tend to do that when typing lol.**

**I've never actually written an fan fiction, some erotic stories but nothing like this so i hope it comes out okay and you all end up liking it, also please leave reviews if you have the time :).**


	2. Unexpected Cleaning conundrum

**Hey everyone its chapter two yay! Lol this one includes some shower fun ;P**

Madoka yawned and sprawled on the cold floor but when she did she got a swift kick in the gut that brought her to a sudden and abrupt awakening.

"get up!" everything was blurred and her eyes were clouded over with sleep, she considered perhaps it was a dream but when that swift eye opener was given to her she was bought back to reality.

"I said get the fuck up" Sasori angrily shouted and picked Madoka up by the arm and pulled her to her feet.

"You obey me bitch!" backhanding her across the face making her tumbled to the bed. Madoka winced and stumbled to her feet again.

"S..sorry master it wont happen again." She looked down

Hearing her call her master filled him with so much pleasure, knowing there was a hierarchy in what was occurring and no matter what happen he was her leader he felt like a god though he considered himself as prideful to level as one. Madoka now trying to conceive an idea of what was going to happen next so she could prepare herself but in a flash of unexpectancy something was strapped onto her neck. After the commotion passed she looked down to find a nice black leather collar fastened to her. When Madoka touched it she felt a shock lightly get sent through her body.

"If you get anywhere between 35-40 yards away from me this will shock you until you return the safe zone other wise you will be electrified to death." He smirked and it was very intimidating.

She almost gasped while in a cataclysmic thought of her death.

"y..yes master." she sighed quietly

"ata girl" Kuro was full of energy today but he felt monotonous and tedious growing bored of just standing around. In and uproar he had an idea and jumped to his feet again.

"don't you fucking think about going anywhere" he snared and rushed into his surprisingly large closet. The only thing that Madoka could find herself yearning to do was get a few more minutes of shut eye. Though when she lied down she was dragged back up by Sasori's large hands and powerful grip.

"Put this on" he dictated

Pointing to the cute, white soft lingerie outfit on the bed.

"B..but its so exposing and revealing" she reasoned though he didn't give even the slightest fuck besides that's what he wanted.

"Not like i haven't already seen you naked" he argued in a grim smile and winked at her.

Madoka looked at him then the outfit and asked if she could at least take a shower. But her response was one that she didn't find completely appealing.

"Sure, but i'm taking it with you, and i'll be washing you up"

although the idea was kind of cute the situation she was trapped in made it a intangible thought.

"f..fine" she really didn't want to agree to his oblivious offer but she liked staying clean. Kuro took her by the wrist and tugged her to the restroom.

"Get in" he smiled wanting to laugh at knowing how degraded she felt.

She stepped into the shower and stood their staring at the nods, their functions where different then the ones she was used to. Sasori undressed and took a piss before stepping into the shower with her. He gave her ass a hard smack leaving it bright red then leaned over her turning on the shower head.

He picked up some Silky Swav shampoo and squirted it out into his palm. Madoka just standing upright letting the cool feeling of water rush over her filthy skin and hair was startled by the feeling of his hands pummeling though her long hair he scrubbed hard making sure it was washed good then pushed her under the water and rinsed it out. Quickly gripping another bottle that read 'Swav Conditioner' and piling on some of that in her hair he then scrubbed that in and left it be. Picking up some Irish spring soap he had settled in a soap dish and rubs his hand rapidly together making them turn a bubbles white without hesitation he ducked down and started at her feet washing in between her toes and slowly traveling up her legs.

She shivered lightly as he advanced upward and then stood up now arching his back leaning over, her was rubbing her inner thighs lightly and of course she was already profoundly aroused by what he was doing though it was unintentional of her to feel that way. He took some more of the soap and rub it in his hands, he to was exceedingly aroused and his cock was already hard wanting to make a journey into her little cave. Her not knowing exactly what was happening next in any moment due to the fact she was only aloud to face away from him at the moment. Sasori leaned down and began caressing her inner thighs again, but this time with more intentions then just cleaning, he aimed his cock up to her pussy and suddenly thrust inward, Madoka grasped his arms in tense heat and moaned loudly. Sasori loved it when she moaned it pleasured him in a way no other could.

He turned her and pushed her against the wall he face to the side and her hand placed on it. He proceeded to thrust violently into her fragile body while now rubbing her love button.

"M..master p..please stop!" she moaned and panted trying to catch her breath but of course he didn't listen to her he didn't take orders from no one, though the thought that she was so feeble minded that she trusted he would actually obey made him laugh so he did stop but only after thrusting into her extremely hard and making her body ache just to prove a point. Sasori pulled out and got back to washing her thighs though he did greedily slide down and suck out her juices for the taste of the sweet liquids. Then he washed in between her lower lips and struggled to fight back the desire to finger her though he was more thrilled to tease the guys.

He finished washing up her body of course playing with her nipples. Still leaving her conditioner in, he decided to have her wash off his lower body though he had a shower the night before he wanted to have himself cleaned a bit but anything more then that he wouldn't allow, not because he didn't want pleasure but because somethings he felt he needed to do to feel secure, he was usually very proud and bashful with an ego that surpassed a skyscraper but there were just some things only he does.

"wash my cock" he said almost dull and lifeless like there was no excitement for it. Madoka leaned down after rubbing some soap onto her small nimble hands and washed his balls then the base of his cock finding herself at the tip but almost masturbating him. He usually was never able to manage getting his erect penis down after it flung up the first time but he didn't care. He rinsed himself off and then gently rinsed the conditioner out of Madoka's hair. Sasori stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around is waist but didn't have one nor care about Madoka drying off.

After he finished drying off and put the formal Akatsuki uniform which was like a large black cloak with red clouds in white outlines on it, he usually wore a white shirt and pants underneath then he tossed the already sopping wet towel at Madoka.

"You can use that." He glared at her then sat down and watched her waiting for her to put her lingerie on. She dried her body off and then wrapped her hair up into the towel to prevent it from dripping.

"ah look at that, maybe you do have some brains in that head of you'rs" He snickered and continued staring as she tried to ignore him, she slipped into her white panties with the soft ruffles on that back that were transparent. The ruffles covered her ass though you could still see it. Then she slid on the top which to had transparent ruffle that covered her flat stomach ones that frilled across the front of the chest.

God she look so delicious he just wanted to tear her apart and show her that her owned her over and over but he would save that for tonight after he modeled her to well he wasn't really pals with anyone he always fought and argued with everyone so more like acquaintances.

Kuro stood up with a promising look on his face. "You look yummy maybe i should eat you when we return." He winked and smiled licking his lips.

Madoka's entire face turned red and her eyes were shining brightly like she was excited and worried. But right now that wasn't the matter he only wanted to tease and start some fights. "Come on!" He gestured his hand to the door as he started to walk.

**I know i know, lol, why am i ending it here, well i thought this would be a good scene to end at to bring in the next chapter, i hope you enjoyed this one i know they aren't that good but i am trying :)**


	3. An Intentional Tease

Malice Desire chpt.3

Sasori was proud of himself for picking such a elegant looking outfit to degrade her in. He loved having living puppets. He liked being in control of someone while they were living he felt so powerful when he was, almost like with Kabuto Yakushi and Yurra but this time he could have fun, and she wasn't hypnotized, she Had to obey his every command just like a puppet on strings he liked the though of 'puppet master'. He grabbed a leash that was at the door and snapped it to the clip on her collar that also had a tag that read 'Sasori's slut' he yanked the collar and tugged her out the door, she heard voices that sounded deep and aggressive she was getting a good cognition of the type of monsters she was surrounded by.

As they approached the men they all became silent, staring at Madoka for a moment. Deidara smiled almost politely but then it turned into a smirk, "caught you're self a nice one ey Sasori" he laughed. "Nice to meet you 'un, i'm Deidara" He looked down at her collar and cackled "guess you won't be sacrificing this one to Jashin to soon" Deidara bent down a bit and touched her waist but precipitously Sasori yanked her back to him. "NO touching, only looking" snaring at Deidara. Deidara's hair was long and put into a pony tail like style he also had blue eyes that appeared like crystals he was 2nd shortest of the Akatsuki members. Itachi who seemed emotionless and lifeless about the whole thing stood almost looking annoyed, He had medium long brown hair that was a bit past his shoulder's, dark brown eyes that almost looked black and a ring on the index finger of his right hand.

Itachi always seemed so calm, it was hard to believe he was capable of single-handedly murdering the entire Uchiha clan in Konoha. The only member he spared was Sasuke his brother who witnessed it all in cold blood, watching him kill his parents then saying it was to 'test his abilities'. Itachi was part of ANBU but he left Konoha after the massacre and joined Akatsuki. Itachi created a world and she fell into it when he stared at her and she slightly saw a glimpse into his eyes.

She panicked not knowing how she suddenly got outside but it was dark and she was frightened. Seeing unpromising shadows dash through the forest. Madoka could hear but everything sounded so. . .artificial, almost like being aware that you are dreaming. Itachi appeared before her quickly and a uprise of dark quick movement. "h..how?, what?" she was frightened and confused but that didn't stop itachi from giving her a malice grin and leaning over her tearing her clothes to shreds, then he unbutton his pants and stuck his cock through. Without a word he shoved his dick into Madoka's lower area and thrusted repetitively.

Meanwhile in reality Sasori was talking to Kisame who was Itachi's training and fighting partner. When Sasori looked over and was brought to light of the situation he growled angrily and punched Itachi to snap them both out of the dream he was inducing on Madoka. Itachi not being much for tolerating being slugged or attacked suddenly, Started in on combat with Sasori, Sasori being rumored to have at least 298 different puppets, used one, Sasori's charkra type was unknown but he could focus his chakra to control the puppets plus the abilities and chakras' they possesed but before the battle got good, which Deidara and Hidan where anticipating, Kisame put things to a halt.

"What a fucking buzz kill" Hidan exclaimed sounding irritated.

"Yes, don't you agree 'un" Deidara said looking over to Madoka then gently caressing her cheek. Madoka's face turned a bright red as she had nothing to say. "Damn she is so fucking cute, why the fuck were you not going to share her, is it because i could rip her to pieces." Zetsu claimed bashfully while winking at her. Simultaneously while Zetsu was winking Pein the leader of Akatsuki seem to materialize out of nowhere, He had multiple piercings on his face and ears with orange hair that spiked everywhere, and eyes that had multiple rings that seemed almost hypnotizing.

"She is, ravishing." Pein said slowly as he stepped out of the darker area's looking her up.

"Bend over." He demands but just as Madoka was about to say something Sasori pulls her behind him and started angrily pronouncing, "You fucking pervert, you were going to rape her" though Pein could only cynically laugh "as if you haven't."

"i'll get a taste of her, i don't doubt that, i don't doubt that some of the others will either. So watch you're back girl." Pein turned around going back to his dungeon room in the dark and doing some work.

Sasori who felt antagonized chose to drag her back to his room to teach her a lesson for conversing with the others without permission. He was wide awake and made sure he didn't have any missions that day because he wanted to let out some steam.

"You're a bad fuck-toy for speaking to the others without my permission" Sasori back hands Madoka across the face.

"you're about to learn a lesson, and if it happens again, well puppet is another option, ha shall we begin" Of course the question was rhetorical and his left eye was twitching while his smile twisted into a dark grin from ear to ear, he was laughing, when he laughed it sounded like multiple different tones, as if a few different people were laughing.

**Hello i hope you liked this short chapter, a lot of the chapters i make will be short but i hope they are enjoyable. :)**


	4. Pleasure takes a turn for the worst

Sasori seemed psychotic as he gently walked closer.

"Stay the fuck still or i'll damage you more then pleasure you bitch"

he growled now reaching down to feel he lightly damp panties. At this feeling he almost got hysterical with the pride of how easily he could get her wet.

"You liked being talk down to huh, makes you feel like the worthless piece of shit you are when its announced." Sasori couldn't help but love how irate and cross he sounded, he sounded so authoritative. Madoka also found it kind of cute in a way. His livid and heated attitude only provoked her arousal more. Hard for her to tame her body almost seemed to be begging for him. While he was insulting and debasing her she precipitously kissed him not caring what consequences would fall on her. But to her surprise his eyes opened wide and he gripped her waist tightly kissing her back deeply almost with care instead of aggression but at the moment they didn't pay much attention to that. Sasori pushed Madoka weak body onto the bed roughly feeling her up from her thighs he rubbed her hips and waist them stomach the breast. Madoka smiled and bit her lip, how she was reacting to his hostile and belligerent behavior only made him shiver with pleasure. Sasori continued making out with her, he was growling and grunting lightly. He unfascined her bra and tossed it aside now sliding her panties off, he was taking in the sights of her soft body.

He had noticed her lordosis stance when she was younger but it gradually proceeded even when she lied down it was strongly noticeable though she was naturally like that. He knew what it meant and he loved it, her stance basically shouted profound arousal all the time. The thought of her arousal exceeding what was normal made his cock stand making a bulge in the pants and boxers he was about to take off. Sasori rushed to undo his pants and separate them from himself, he tossed his clothes atop hers then leaned in kissing her letting his cock rest on her little belly, she laughed a bit from thinking it was cute but he was as said 'in the zone' he could feel his blood heating and his heart racing, he gently pushed his thick meat into her letting her feel every bit as she moaned and bit her lip. She knew she had to be quiet because people were probably trying to listen.

Madoka bent her head back and bit her lip harder trying to hold in the moans but her wanted her to so he started pounding into her harder while leaning over he nibbled her ear and whispered

"Let them hear, you're moans are fucking sexy, make them want you and desire you make you're self seem a tease that no one but master can bite into." The chill of his breath lightly kissed her skin then he abruptly bit hard into her neck drawing blood and dragging her back and forth with the motion of his body, Madoka screamed and moaned in pleasure. Her hands clenching and unclenching. She felt so good, after him biting her, he licked the blood and almost seemed to instantly get addicted his body flinched and he growled feeling his animal instincts taking over. He gripped her hands and held them down while sucking on her blood and thrusting as rapidly as he could into her. Hard enough to draw blood, the blood mixing with her juices, he could tell she kind of had a blood fetish but she liked it. Madoka who was name screaming in pleasure wrapped her legs around him to push him harder down when he thrusted.

"OH GOD! Sasori, HARDER" She screamed and she loved it, Sasori's eyes widened and he growled, smiling almost in an unstable manner, he looked so disturbed as shadows appeared around his eyes. Sasori grasped her hips and started thrashing into her body as she screamed and moaned they could both hear some of the guys talking outside about the event. "Hey bitches, go fap you're cocks at something else!" Hey grunted and laughed while all Madoka could do was claw at his back drawing blood. As she did he hissed at her and bit down on her raw neck that was still bleeding and sucked a bit, Madoka's body started to spaz and clench her heart was racing and she was moaning louder.

Sasori started ramming himself as hard and rapid into her as he could her screams getting his blood going fast. Her body kept tensing and her walls were tightly gripping his cock as he slid in and out his pre-cum leaking out like a garden hose already, he stabbed himself into her viciously one last time and grabbed her ass making her womb fill with his delicious juices, just as he climaxed she did as well. Both now panting Sasori flipped his body making her fly on top of him as she lied there, her head in his chest and his dick still balls deep in her, her expanded belly from pressure. Without warning Pein swung the door open staring at her glossy cum covered and filled body, he never seemed to have an expression just like itachi, but he sure as hell had something going on when his cock hardened to a boner and he growled almost angry.

Hidan, Deidara, and Zetsu where standing outside the door. Deidara had an almost perverted and grimaced smile on his face, while Hidan looked angry and jealous like someone had taken something of his which in his mind it was like that, and Zetsu had an eyebrow up staring at her nude body, he licked his lips and clasped his fist they all wanted her so bad but none of them felt like getting on pains bad side, they knew they would get some soon enough even if not after Pein had his way with her.

"Move!" Pein demanded to Sasori but being the hot headed and greedy person he was he thought it funny to just gently slide his cock in and out by thrusting his hips up gently.

"Oh! Is, Is this what you wanted to do with her, hmmmmmm lets see, NO Bitch" Sasori looked stern and said this in a sarcastic tone that was the last straw for Pein on a scale of his attitude. Pein gripped Madoka's ankle and started dragging her then throwing her over his shoulder he walked out the door, Zetsu, Deidara, and Hidan seemed like parting sea's but they quickly blocked Sasori trying to hold him back.

Sasori becoming very pissed whenever anyone touched his playthings in fact anything of his started focusing his chakra in his hands and made energy strings control a puppet that was large, he begin fighting with them, Deidara of course using his clay animals Hidan was just more into fighting. Though Zetsu found it a waste of time because he had already conceived the thought of feeling Madoka's luscious body, and once he knew what he wanted he did his damnedest to get it.

While Sasori, Deidara and Hidan where battling Pein kicked open the door to his dark office dungeon and locked the door, the whole way there Madoka was kicking and hitting him trying to get free but he was a lot stronger them her. Pein pushed her down onto the desk.

"this should be fun. . .well for me"

He gripped her hips after tying her hands and feet down to the desk the rope reaching down to the legs of the desk. He didn't hesitate, just sticking his cock quickly as deep as he could in her, her pussy swelled from her close time earlier fucking her body was aching and throbbing to weak to move much or struggle much. Pein loved causing other suffering while thrusting into them, so he pulled a knife from his desk and gently rubbed it on her skin the blade making her shiver because it is cold she blushes a bit then he pushes harder with the tip making it pierce and slice her skin drawing blood. He wipes some of the blood onto his finger and licks it off.

"succulent" he said in an almost seductive voice then spreading the blood on her body making her pigment look red.

Pein leaned down to the side of her neck that was already bitten and nipped at it pulling the skin making it throb and hurt shoddily then he bit down getting a mouthful of blood and then kissing her deeply and making her swallow it. Madoka's blood was leaking onto his desk and her skin was pale. He loved every moment of it though, well until Sasori broke down the door and shoved him away.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!?" Sasoir screamed and slammed his fist into the desk. then quickly cutting the rope.

"Oh, me, well i was just having fun" Pein spurted out almost hysterical in a innocent tone.

"Fucker!" Sasori punched Pein and the gut not caring the consequence of him being leader he was pissed though Pein was still feeling to much pleasure to really care so the aftermath wasn't one to be worried about. Sasori scooped Madoka into his arms and carried her like an infant, she was about to pass out. He rushed to his room and lied her on the bed running to a room not to far just like Pein's who wasn't far and grabbed a few cans of beats.

He opened the cans and put them in a bowl and sat on the edge of the bed placing her head onto his leg to brace her, he slowly fed her and cared for her. Then taking off her shock collar and replacing it with a regular collar so it didn't hurt her. After feeding her one can of beats which she uncooperative when eating, he lied down beside her and lied her head on his chest and let her sleep while he sat and thought.


End file.
